1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to photographic equipment and in particular to a single lens reflex (SLR) camera with photographer-created text interactively entered onto the photograph.
2. Description of the Related Art
Existing cameras, ranging from 35 mm still cameras to full motion video cameras, have excellent visual information collection and documentation capabilities. However, non-visual information, e.g., "This is a picture of Aunt Alice at Clear Lake", either is not documented, relying on the memory of the viewer of the photograph, or is sometimes scribbled on the back of the photograph. This process of taking pictures, developing them, and finally documenting the cognizant information can be tedious and lead to omission of information or mistaken information, e.g., two lakes may look very similar to the viewer of the photograph.
Certain cameras have a date stamp documenting feature. In these cameras an internal clock drives a digital display which the photographer can optionally have exposed onto the film, thereby documenting the date and time the photograph was taken. However, these cameras do not provide a means for further identifying the subject of the photograph.
Accordingly, improvements which overcome any or all of the problems discussed above are presently desirable.